


Marriage

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any/any, Character A: "[Character B] was my last girlfriend/boyfriend." Character B: "Because you married me, you jerk!"





	Marriage

They're at Gabriel’s and Sam’s house, a double date with the Winchester brothers and the Novak brothers, when the conversation of old boyfriends and the odd girlfriends for some of the men present begins.

Sam mentioning Jessica, his only real relationship before Gabriel. Dean goes on about many conquest with different women, Lisa being a particular person of note, But it was ultimately men, or maybe just the one nerdy accountant looking man, in particular, that was the one for Dean Winchester.

A guy named Castiel, that Gabriel hardly knew anything about, apart from the fact that Castiel was his younger, baby brother, who had grown up with him. Nothing at all, really.

“I remember my last boyfriend”, Gabriel says.

“He was all hands, long shoulder length hair and puppy dog eyes. It’s sad things had to end, really. I do miss him from time to time. Sam, was his name, probably the best lay I’d ever had.”

Sam stairs at him, blinking in disbelief or confusion, Sam isn’t sure which one himself. Maybe both.

"That’s because you married me, you jerk!"

Dean and Cas can be heard laughing in the background.

“Oh yeah, right!”

He says as if he’s only just now remembered he's married and Sam isn’t actually dead, or like hes lost contact with him over the years.

Gabriel grins at Sam, pulls the lolly pop out of his mouth with a pop.

“Kiss?”

He puckers out his lips, but Sam just sighs, furrows his brows in annoyance and walks away, leaving a bemused Cas and Dean.

“See, what I mean, guys, he used to be a good boyfriend, I don’t know where hes gone now......married life, it changes you, you’ll see.

Cas and Dean where due to get married next spring.

-x-

Later on in bed, when both Cas and Dean have left, Sam dares to question what Gabriel meant earlier on in the day, when his brother and Castiel had come over.

“What did you mean, Gabriel....with the whole, old boyfriend thing?”

There is hesitation from Sam but he asks it anyways,

“Oh, you know me, Sam.... I was just being stupid.”

But Sam just ignores that, like he always did ignore things that weren’t true, that would on occasion come out of Gabriel’s mouth.

“Do you feel like I’ve changed that much?”

And the last part is more for himself than, Gabriel._ “that much?”_ Had he really changed that much, was he someone completely different than the one he used to be.

“Yes.”

Gabriel gives him an un-characteristic one word response, no follow up as Sam starts to panic and wonder if their marriage is over, was this Gabriel trying to tell him, that although they had known they would change over the years, had this new and changed Sam, been too different for Gabriel now.

“Yes, Sam, you’ve changed. I’ve changed, but I love you more than I’ve ever done in my entire life. Because you’ve stuck through it all with me. And we’ve changed together."

And just like that, Sam is feeling a lot better, like something has been lifted from him, something that he didn’t even know he had started to carry around with him, from the moment Gabriel had started his stupid joke of Sam being an old boyfriend that Gabriel wished he could have back, not the nagging husband he had now.


End file.
